


Sleep

by ButtonWolf



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonWolf/pseuds/ButtonWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random one shot short. Doumeki ponders the wonder of a silent Watanuki...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Sleep.

After a night of running, fighting, flailing and patching up small cuts, Doumeki had insisted that Watanuki follow him home. It was nearer than the witch woman's invisible house or the empty, dusty apartment he'd all but forgotten. Watanuki had been too exhausted to protest too loudly, but that didn't stop him from hitting him in the arm and generally flailing around like a wet fish before finally giving in and falling into the spare futon.

Doumeki watched him now, curled up upon himself like a cat, his eyelashes fluttering prettily against his cheeks as he explored a dream, and realised for the first time that there was at least one thing that Watanuki Kimihiro did without shouting, hitting or flailing.

The thought curled a smile from his lips. He settled down into his own futon, pushed as close as Watanuki's temper would allow, and followed his friend into sleep.


End file.
